Once Upon A Time
by Boombaby1918
Summary: Once apon a time there lived a Prince in the far away land of Amestris who was finnaly of age to pick a queen but will the person he be the true love he had always dream of? or will he be swayed by the Dragon Lord Greed?


I was recently inspired to do a fairytale kinda story with Kimbley and Archer...it turned out tobe a bit OOC, but no matter! I will still post it!

Title: Once apone a time

Summery: Once upon a time there lived a Prince in the faraway land of Amestris, there lived a prince who was finally of age to pick a queen but will the person he be the true love he had always dream or will he be swayed by the Dragon Lord Greed?

Warning: Yaoi (YOU HEARD ME!) rape, and by all accounts possible fangasms! (this story is not held responsible to any form of harm onto the readers if you try to sue us for overdose of yaoi, OOC, or fangasms then good luck with that!)

Once upon a time there lived a young man in the faraway land of Amestris, this young Mans name was Franklin of Archer Clan, and he was more then a mere man he was a prince of the entire Country! Franklin or Frank as he prefers was the son of Devlin Archer who was the King and Miriam Archer who was Queen, they where the richest family in all the land and where always seen as a family of Ice.

The people who thought this had never met Frank, yes it is true that the prince had a very cold exterior and was never really pleasant to dine with as he was always blunt, and never showed manners to those who gain his interest, but that is because Frank had never understood the way things worked in his country

His father had said he had wished only peace for his Kingdom yet he continued to wage war and build weapons of destruction, his Mother had said she had married his father out of love instead of duty yet she goes on and flirt with almost every male servant they had! to Frank it had just seemed that every one was a hypocrite and just could tell the truth, this fact had made Frank want to be different so he shut himself from his parents and had always done things his way...that is untill now.

"Father how many times must I say it? NO!" the pale Prince had snapped they had been pressing him for days his parents, ever since his twentyith birthday his parents had been saying that he must find a suiter to mary and take the throne with him but he had refused and even then a week later they had still pressed!

"But Franklin my boy, you simpley _must_get married, it is tradition!" said his father, Franks Father was a very stout man in fact he almost looked like a vulture from Franks view in front of the throne and almost sounded like one with his voice like sandpaper, in fact the only thing Frank had inherited from his Fathers looks was his pale skin which in itself made Frank feel ill.

"If you do not then you will end up ruleing the Kingdom alone!" the old man continued at this point Frank had been hating his ancestors for discorvering the country to begin with.

"And besides your Mother and I had already, made the Arraignment for a Suitor party for you!" at this frank had been brought back from the land of his dreams and had officially lost it.

"YOU DID WHAT?" He yelled how could they do this! Frank had been making it very clear that he didn't want to be married and they had done _this_? A Suitor party was where the Groom-to-be would choose a Bride-to-be against the brides choice of course. the 'Suiters' as they are called are prince's and princess's from all around the world, it doesn't matter if the bride chosen is male or female if they are picked they become queen and are force to marry the groom weather they love him or not.

But all the prince's and princess's now a days are just a bunch of whores these days, they weren't interested in Love or anything, NOPE it was all about the tittle of queen and the money! Franks own Mother even had been picked by his Father at one of these party's and even though she tries not to let him know Frank can tell she was no better then a whore!

"How could you do this..." he whispered "you know very well I didn't want this, so why are you forcing it onto me!" at this point Frank had pulled out his sword and had sliced another priceless statue in the throne room/ball room it was a habit if ever he loses control of his temper he slices the closest thing that looks human to him.

"My dear we are not forcing anything onto you." said his mother in her soft voice, he Can see why his father chose her to be his bride in Franks life his mother was the most beautiful woman he had known with he jet black to her bright blue eyes all the way to her perfect figure. frank was glad he inherited alot of her genes. "we only want you to be happy Dear, and you will need someone to help you if you ever wish to be king." Frank just couldn't believe what he was hearing "Mother..." he said "I don't want to marry any of those superficial whores, I don't want to marry someone who I only met over night!" his parents had looked at him confused at his statement, _figures they wouldent understand... _he thought he then sheathed his sword and glared at them both, Frank had often did this when his parents where being foolish, stupid, or just plain hypocritical one of the three but in this case they where being all three.

"Im sorry Dear I'm afraid I dont quite understand." said hid Mother

"Neither I Boy, how else do you plan to marry?" said his Father

Frank groaned had he not made it obvious by now? "Oh I don't know," he began " Perhaps Out Of the very thing you two don't seem to understand the meaning of! perhaps out of the emotion that you two cant seem to feel for each other!" they stare at him still, clueless as to where he's getting "Perhaps out of Love!" he spat at this his mother had looked thoughtful and a bit startled, while his father made a face, and laughed...

"LOVE?" he Cackled "Love is a foolish thing my boy, it isn't real! who do you now in this day that marries out of Love!" as he kept laughing Frank had forcefully turned and walked out of the throne room, ignoring his Mothers attempts to speak to him he had went into his chambers filled with the finest of luxuries.

Frank had knew that even if his Father knew he would only Marry out of Love the Suiter party would go on, it would be an embarrisment to cancel a party for such foolhardy and even Frank had to admit it had sounded foolish to himself too...

* * *

At the Party, all was glorious the tables where set the music had played and all was extravagant and happy except the Groom-to-be who was sitting at his own throne next to his fathers all by himself.

Frank had gone to the party not because he wanted to but because his Father had threatened to send the royal guard captain Roy Mustang to fetch him kicking and screaming, And Frank was not enjoying himself no he had been flirted with by all sorts of slutty prince's and princess's eatch one seemed to be dressed in some form of exposing attire all trying to gain Franks attention.

By all means Frank had been Hating the fact that he was a prince all over again, and decided to get some exorcise began to walk around the ball room, he walked on ignoring the hungry glares from the Suitors, and the even hungrier glears from they're parents! he had been so preoccupied with his own feet that he hadn't noticed the pair of high heeled sandled ones walking across his path until...

'boomp'

Frank had landed on his backside after running into a figure and had snapped his head up to give the poor victim a toung lashing but once he did his toung was immediately caught in his throat.

the figure who now lay on the ground was a very slim man with long raven black hair held in a loose red ribbon in fact most of this mans clothing had been red, crimson to be exact! and it seem to consist of mostly sashes and a long skirt that had coverd the man legs and private areas but the rest was mere sashes! And his face,elegant and yet had and almost fierce gleam to his Golden eyes like this man had been a circus tiger Frank had seen once...Deadly but Broken.

They had stayed like this for a few moments before Frank had realised that they had been staring at one another so he picked himself up and walked over to this gorgeous man, "I'm sorry..." he began holding his hand out " I seemed to have knocked you over-" "No..." interrupted the Man who had accepted his hand and proceeded to lift himself "Its my fault" He continued "I should have watched if I was heading for someone!" the Man seemed to blush and to Frank it was rather adorable, Then Frank had noticed something the Man had been wearing a the traditional headdress of a prince except unlike Frank this headress had been made of an assortment of beads instead of the priceless silver Franks was.

"your a Suitor?" He had asked. the Man seemed confused but then had noticed Franks gaze on his headdress and blushed even more "Y-yes! I am, I had been ordered to come here by my parents to impress the Prince of this country! ohh..." Frank had smiled, this Suitor was just too cute! should he tell this one that he was the Prince? "Really?" said Frank "well then that makes two of us." not necessarily a lie, Frank just wasn't specific is all!

"you too huh?" he said "where are you from then have you met him yet is he as cruel as people say!"_awww he's nervous~_thought Frank watching the little Prince quiver. "I live close by, and you?" he asked not giving away the surprise.

"Me?" said the cute Prince "I'm from Daklea, a desert country, small, and close to Ishvall!" at that moment the prince seemed to remember something and stated "I forgot almost! I am Zolf Of Kimbley Clan! and you?" Frank had chuckled Zolf wasn't a very common name in the desert he must be of Drakma descent, "you'll know by the end of the party." he stated matter of factly.

* * *

For the rest of the night Frank and Zolf had walked ate and talked to each other, one topic leading to another, they even told each other there interests Frank by all means was truly opening up to Zolf, and the same was for Zolf opening up the him! they had talked and talked until they had finally ran out of topics, an then they had just stood in silence, both very comfortable in the others presence.

Frank had learned so much about the Daklean Prince, like that fact that Zolf should not have been a prince at all, that he in fact was treated more like a slave by his own parents, never given a choice to do anything he wants and even when his parents do remember he is there son they just do something with him that benefits them which is partially why he's at the party, they believe if Frank picks Zolf to be his bride, then they would get a cut of Franks fortune(which will never happen because of they're treatment of Zolf) and they get Zolf out of the Castle so one of his three younger brothers may take the throne.

also the fact that Zolf had been spoiled by an Ishvallin rebel, that talk had almost made Frank get up and kill Zolfs parents himself! Zolf had told him that when he was ten and Ishvallin rebel had found a way to harm Zolfs family, and that was by spoiling Zolf's purity and cursing him with Ishvallin blood. so the ishvallin had studied the anctiant art of Alchemy and had cursed Zolf Before taking his purity but apparently the Ishnallin hadn't read the fine print and by Cursing Zolf with Ishvallin blood meant he had given Zolf the ability to have children and unfortunately impregnated him that night!

Zolf has a child who is seven know, he was forced to raise it on his own since it wasn't pure blood and Zolf had been hoping that Frank will accept the child unlike his parents...Frank already knew his answer.

In fact Frank had known who he would choose to be his bride...

"Zolf?" he said

"hm? what is it?" the Suitor responded

"If you where the one choosing some one to wed, would you choose me?"

"...I-I'm afraid I don't-" Frank had taken Zolfs hand and held it tight.

"I know you and I have only known each other for a short while, but I feel as though I have known you my whole life! so Zolf If you where in the the Prince's place right now...would you choose me?"

He looked at frank with sad longing eye's and his grip in Franks hand had tightened Zolf could not help but looked to the ground as he says "I would..."

Frank smiles at that that was all he needed to know to make his decision.

* * *

a few minutes had passed and soon every one was gathered at the grand table Frank and his parents sitting in there thrones Frank to his fathers right and his mother to the left with his father in the center, Frank had looked into the crowd for the Zolfs face and when he found it he smiled at his confusion then the realisation seem to hit just as a frightening looking couple sat at either side of Zolf his parent Frank presumed.

"Thank you all for coming this evening!" his Father called in that painfully scratchy voice. "as you you all know this evenings activity's where all for the sake of finding a bride for my son Franklin Of Archer Clan" Zolfs eyes widened when Franks Father had gestured to him, and Zolf seemed to have been keeping a hand over his mouth to stop himself from gasping aloud. "now My Boy..." Frank had looked to the King as the voice was directed to him. "Have you found some one to take on then?" Frank had smiled and stood from his throne "I have." everyone started to whisper guessing on who the lucky Suiter could be. "well then Boy, call them up!" his father didn't seem in the least bit surprised by this, but really he should be! "The one I have chosen to stand by me as my queen..." the croud has began listening intently. "Zolf Of Kimbley Clan!" Frank held his had out waiting for Zolf to come up and take it. the couple at Zolfs side seems just as surprise as every one else!

Zolf had lifted himself from his seat and slowly mad his way to the thrones, hesitantly takeing Franks hand He began to shake with both excitement and nausea.

crowd had began to cheer and clap at the scene even Franks parents had went along with it, Zolf seemed to be stuck in shock though at all that's happening. and before every one had made there way back to home countries or to some inn and Zolf and his family go to there own rooms to sleep, Frank had whispered into his ear. "I told you that you'd know by the end of the night~"

good? bad? REVIEW DAMMIT!


End file.
